emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7619 (19th September 2016)
Plot Pearl attempts to get Paddy out of Smithy Cottage. Robert advises Victoria to watch herself around Chrissie. Angelica takes her breakfast upstairs sensing Jimmy and Nicola are going to argue again. Pearl tries to get through to Paddy telling him it's weird he's squatting in his ex's and her new partners house. Paddy insists it's his house, and an Englishman's home is his castle. Rishi looks over the quotes for fixing The Mill as Priya bins her sandwiches. He is nervous about the cost, but Priya insists he'll get all the money back when Rakesh returns as the insurance money is already there. She insists nothing can go wrong. Jimmy takes Carl to what he believes is baby club in the village hall, but ends up finding himself in the middle of a grief counselling session. Jimmy goes to leave, but Lydia stops him. Chas receives as call from Pearl asking her to try to get Paddy out of Smithy Cottage. In the café, Robert calls the council to ensure the adventure park has all the relevant permissions. Priya moans to Bob about Amba finding some shears that were left behind in the playground. Priya says she would've sued the council if Amba was badly hurt, which gives Robert an idea. Robert suggests to Chrissie that she should be the first person round the adventure park when it opens and Chrissie takes his bait. Chas tries to get through to Paddy, who sticks his head out the window to talk to her, wearing Leo's crown. He throws a bucket of water over Chas. Lawrence is surprised to learn Chrissie has hired Ronnie to do some work and invites him to the launch. Paddy apologises to Chas for soaking her. She demands Paddy open the door, and he obliges. Paddy tells Chas that Rhona and Pierce have taken down all the picture of him, like he doesn't exist, and he feels like his whole family has been wiped out. He faces the reality that it's over. At the grief counselling group Jimmy reluctantly lies that his wife 'Ricola' has been dead for a few months. Chrissie taste tests some of Victoria's street foods. Robert dons a hardhat and hi-vis vest and goes down to the adventure park. Priya video calls Rakesh and tells him he'll have a surprise waiting for him at home. Nicola spots Jimmy talking to Lydia in the café and questions why Jimmy is acting odd. He says sorry for snapping at her earlier. Paddy admits he was wrong, and Smithy Cottage is no longer his house. He explains he has nothing now, so Chas makes him see he has the entire Dingle clan. Chrissie finalizes some publicity for the adventure park opening, and Lawrence insists to her it isn't a problem that Ronnie is carrying out more work. On the zipwire, Robert loosens a nut, which drops to the ground bellow. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lydia - Karen Blick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Ronnie Hale - John Bowe *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Café Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Consulting room *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Office, kitchen and living room *Treetop Adventure World Notes *First appearance of Lydia Hart. *A woman named Hailey is uncredited despite lines of dialogue, along with three other silent extras playing Laura, Claire and Natasha. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes